The goal of this research is to produce a flexible monolithic cellulose support with advantageous characteristics; a version with high activity of immobilized beta-galactosidase will be used for commercial applications in producing lactose reduced milk and whey products. Because of widespread lactose intolerance, it is of utmost importance to have inexpensive processes for preparing dairy foods in which lactose is reduced, also widening the profitable utilization of whey. The research involves the transformation of a low cost monolithic cellulose material into an added value product under mild conditions to prevent dissolution and gelation of the support, followed by the enzyme immobilization. The immobilization efficiency and the activity of the immobilized enzyme will be determined, as will the effectiveness of the biocatalyst and the influence of any mass transfer limitations. The viability of a process will be determined by the operational stability and productivity. Because the proposed monolith allows a total convection of the mobile phase through the megapores, mass transfer is greatly enhanced, which translates into higher activity and eventually higher productivity. This innovation will address unfulfilled market needs, and provide a solid support capable of high performance at low pressure, as well as enabling the exploitation of other solid-phase bioprocesses. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE